Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal display, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display panel and a liquid crystal display apparatus having the same.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of technologies, more and more people use liquid crystal display apparatuses and the requirement for quality of liquid crystal display panel is also becoming constantly higher. A conventional liquid crystal display panel includes a plurality of pixel units, data lines, scanning lines, and driving circuits. The driving circuits provide data signals to the data lines, and provide scanning signals to the scanning lines; the pixel units display images with the data signals under the control of the scanning signals.
During the display process of the liquid crystal display apparatus, a surge of the scanning signals on the scanning lines will affect the data signals, therefore a shaping voltage will be provided on the driving circuits to eliminate the influence the scanning signals have on the data signals.
For a liquid crystal display apparatus having a 3D display mode, the liquid crystal display apparatus has to display multiple images at the same time. However, the shaping voltage for each one of the images is different. The driving circuits of the conventional liquid crystal display panel is unable to simultaneously output different shaping voltages, thereby resulting in a mediocre 3D display effect for the liquid crystal display panel.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a liquid crystal display panel and a liquid crystal display apparatus having the same to overcome the problems existing in the conventional technology.